warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki/Project Archive
Main Page 9 November 2006 :Just overall needs some reformating to make it useful. I've improved it already, so we're on the right track at this point... Kitsufox 17:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::UPDATE - I feel this project is at least temporarily done. The focus of my attentions in the next few days will be on the books pages, as they're important and immediatly useful. In addition to getting the New Prophecy stuff added to the Mainpage. Kitsufox 19:55, 29 November 2006 (UTC) : still working on perfecting matters on the front page... But I'm working up something a little more profesional looking than the previous version. Will be working to keep everything practical durring this period of rennovation. Kitsufox 22:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think what's up now is more colorful, more practical... and more interactive. I think a news section for Warriors News and a Featured Article are both suitable things that many other Wiki's have. Pretty soon I'll start putting together Community Portal and we can start moving the Project Planning stuff there. Kitsufox 00:02, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Book Pages 9 November 2006 :I'll be figuring out (and if other's want to help that's FINE!) a base format to us for this for the purpose of consistancy. Kitsufox 17:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Original Series Stubs have been put in place. Stubs template has been added so that stubs will be marked. Coming up: Catagories for the original series and for stubs. Also shall come up with the format I intend to use for the book information sometime in the next... say... 24 hours. Kitsufox 19:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Rounded out the stubs we've got with the New Prophecy books. and the New Prophecy Catagory. Kitsufox 14:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) 13 December 2006 Project Improvement of Book Pages is well Underway, and more and more people are participating. Summaries are still needed on most books, as are detail information for the boxes. More details and direction coming soon. Kitsufox 17:22, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Provided below is a list of what's needed for what books. I'll get the lists for the New Prophecy books up soon. Just the Original Series listed at the moment. Kitsufox 15:15, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Into the Wild: Publish Date, ISBN, Copyright Page Summary, Detailed Plot Summary ::Fire and Ice: Publish Date, ISBN, Copyright Page Summary, Praise from Bookjacket, Detailed Plot Summary ::Forest of Secrets: Cover Artist, Publish Date, ISBN, Copyright Page Summary, Check that Bookjacket Blurb is correct (Seems short), Praise from Bookjacket, Detailed Plot Summary ::Rising Storm: Publish Date, ISBN, Praise from Bookjacket, Detailed Plot Summary ::A Dangerous Path: Detailed Plot Summary ::The Darkest Hour: Detailed Plot Summary Free Floating Pages 9 November 2006 :Category:Warriors Places I belive this is best dropped. In favor of something akin to 'Locations' or 'Locations (The Forest)' and 'Locations (The Lake)' so that inclusions from both maps can be sorted. It might acctually be good to have 'Locations' in addition to the two more specific catagories... Shall raise the question. Kitsufox 23:52, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes; after all, there are twoleg places as well. There is no need for that category. The two-category method might be best. What would you use a general location category for? Calliste 15:39, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::A general Location Catagory would create a Cat that ALL the locations are in, providing a way to search through the list of all locations from both Maps. Kitsufox 04:50, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Category:Clans I think this will best be dropped, as "Clans" isn't exactly large enough to need a catagory of it's own, really... Kitsufox 21:17, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Tigerstar To be retained and eventually used when the character pages are created. Needs an edit, though. Kitsufox 21:17, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Reality Shouldn't there be a Project Reality section? Or is it going to be set up soon, because I don't think that there are any good enough Reality pages to be Gold grade. 18:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Project Reality already exists and is handling it's own duties. Sometime after the holidays they will be getting a forum section, but projects can run perfectly fine without them. 23:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC)